


Thank Force It's Friday

by WritinRedhead



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Humor, Massages, Multi, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritinRedhead/pseuds/WritinRedhead
Summary: Bodhi and Jyn are having a movie night while waiting for Cassian, including pineapple-purged pizza, Star Wars and grumpy dogs.





	Thank Force It's Friday

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to [ rogueshadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueshadows) for betaing. Thank you, dear!

Balancing his laptop and the groceries bags in front of him, Bodhi pushes the the door closed with his foot, trying to let neither crash to the ground.

With a groan he sets the bags down on the floor, before he takes a deep breath and kicks off his shoes. There are some people that don't mind hauling half a ton of textbooks, laptop, and food up three flights of stairs, but Bodhi is sure he's not these people.

"I'm back!" He calls into the apartment. "Anyone home yet?"

"Over here," a voice answers. "Kitchen."

Elbows propped up on the tabletop and a half-empty coffee cup beside her, Jyn sits at the small kitchen table. She's staring at her laptop screen like she's seconds away from dumping it outside the window. Bodhi catches a look at the open document, then takes a large step over Kay resting to her feet and puts the bags on the sink next to the fridge. Rule number one in surviving life with your grad student roommate: Do not ask how it's going.

Jyn motions at the large dog beside her while keeping her eyes still firmly glued to the screen.

"He hasn't moved from that spot for, like, four hours now."

Bodhi supposes Jyn hasn't either, but it's wiser to not mention that.

"Still breathing, though," she says. "I checked."

A gruff as she might act, Bodhi has come home enough times to both of them curled up together on the couch to know it's merely a facade.

"He's just grumpy Cassian isn't home yet, right?"

Kay's ears perk up at the name. He looks at Bodhi, then turns at the door and when he doesn't spot Cassian in the corridor, he lets his head sink back down on his paws with a disappointed snort. Bodhi crouches down to give the slate-colored dog a head rub as a greeting.

"Yeah, that's it. You miss him, don't you?"

Kay pretends to not have heard him, but he lets Bodhi scratch his ears some more, before Bodhi stands up again, wiping his hands on his jeans. There's enough dog hair on them already.

"Speaking of, when _is_ Cass going to be home?"

Jyn empties her coffee mug in a single swallow, seeming disappointed it's empty when she sets it down.

"It's Friday, so he's got the double shift. About ten or eleven I'd say?"

"Right." Bodhi nods. Friday is when Cassian spends most of his day working part-time at the bar across the side street from the campus. "Did you eat yet?"

Jyn leans backwards in her chair, stretching her arms and popping her back before turning around toward Bodhi. Before she can say anything, her stomach makes a truly terrifying noise. "You still need an answer?"

Bodhi grins and shakes his head.

"Don't think so."

He sticks his head into the fridge. Yikes. The lettuce behind the yoghurt cups really looks bad. Someone should clean up in there again. But not today. He pushes it back again in favor of a plastic box that he holds out to Jyn.

"Well, there's still some pizza leftovers."

"Sounds good to me. I don't think I have the strength to even get out of this chair anymore, let alone cooking."

"Because you do so much cooking." Jyn opens her mouth to protest. Before she can, he quickly adds, "Mac'n'Cheese doesn't count, Jyn."

"Fine. But you eat the _you-know-what_ ," Jyn says, wrinkling her nose.

Bodhi rolls his eyes in mock annoyance. "It's a fruit, not Voldemort. Pineapple is not that bad."

"Whatever. Keep telling yourself that."

Bodhi keeps on unpacking his groceries and then fishes out the box with leftover pizza slices. He hears the low click of Jyn saving her document and closing her laptop. Her chair scrapes over the wooden floor.

"C'mon, Kay. Move a little."

The huge dog grudgingly complies and moves as far as three inches to let her get up before flopping down again.

While Bodhi sets two glasses and the pizza on the table, Jyn carries her things off to her room. When she gets back, she puts her mug in the sink. She steps up to Bodhi and props her chin up on his shoulder. Standing on tiptoes to rest her weight on his back, two arms sneak around Bodhi's waist as she leans against him.

"God, I'm wiped. What a killer week." Jyn sighs. "But the good news are, I'm well ahead of schedule, so I won't feel to bad for slacking off at the weekend."

"Yeah, glad it's Friday. Though I thought your father would never let me out of his lab."

Galen Erso, the faculty's IT professor, thought it a good idea to start testing a new programming sequence at five p.m., Friday afternoon. Sometimes Bodhi asked himself why he'd ever become a student assistant.

"Eat something, then watch a movie until we fall asleep on the couch?"

"Sounds good."

Jyn presses a quick kiss to his cheek, then moves away to put a roll of kitchen towels as napkin substitutes on the table. It goes unspoken that they're both going to wait up until Cassian comes back. It's become their Friday evening routine.

When they sit down to eat, Jyn methodically picks every tiny piece of pineapple off her pizza and dumps it on Bodhi's plate.

"What movies did you rent?" She asks around a mouthful of pineapple-purged pizza.

"They're still in my bag, but the options are Titanic," Bodhi ignores it that Jyn rolls her eyes in an 'are-you-shitting-me' way, "Aliens vs. Predator or Star Wars. The originals," he clarifies.

"I take it back." Jyn raises her hands like she's held at gunpoint. "Anything but Star Wars. I don't like the look Cass gets when he sees that space slug."

"Jealous?" Bodhi asks with a smirk. The answer he gets is Jyn's tongue stuck out at him. Sans pizza, thankfully.

"Are you?" She shoots back.

"As long as there's a galaxy in-between, I think it's safe. I do admit it's slightly off-putting, though."

Jyn nods. "True words."

After dinner, they move over to the part of the apartment declared living room. While Bodhi puts in the DVD, Jyn shifts away a few decorative pillows to make a place to sit.

When Bodhi sits down, leaning against the armrest and putting his arm on the back of couch, Jyn settles in under it, snuggling up. On the screen, predators are killing aliens and Bodhi thinks they've both got a skewed taste in romantic movies.

A few minutes in, Kay trodds in and makes it a point to sit right in front of the television. A dog his size has no problem blocking out the entire screen. Jyn squints at him.

"That's blackmail and you know it." When Kay doesn't budge an inch, she sighs in defeat and pats the space next to her. "Alright, hop up."

Without needing another invite, Kay hops on the couch and curls up on the spot that is usually Cassian's. Huge paws crossed over one another, head resting upon them, and seemingly content to have gotten his way.

"I'm pretty sure the place Cassian got him from was a fraud." Despite how much they sometimes clash, Jyn and Kay get along well in their own, quirky way. She reaches over to scratch behind his ears. "That's no dog. The amount of cunningness speaks more for a cat."

Kay gives an indignant snort and turns his head away. He doesn't seem to like the comparison to small, insidious felines.

"Watch out." Bodhi snickers. "He might understand you."

"Wouldn't bet against it." Without the task of ear-scratches, Jyn pulls back, lifting her arms over her head, stretching. She groans, rubbing her neck. "I'm all stiff."

"No wonder," Bodhi says. "You've spend the whole day hunched over your laptop. Turn a little."

Her shoulders got to ache bad, because Jyn turns around with complaint of having her prime TV view spoiled, brushes her hair away from her neck.

Settling in more comfortably, Bodhi moves behind her and puts his hands to Jyn's shoulders, squeezing gently, but firmly. He can feel the tension, the muscles of her neck being in tight knots. Carefully he starts kneading her shoulders, slowly increasing the force and pressing his thumbs into the tense muscles. Jyn gives a pleased hum.

"This okay?" he asks, continuing to ease the knots by rubbing small, strong circles into her skin. Jyn nearly moans in response.

"Yes, perfect… _God_ , Bo, you should do this professionally."

She leans her head further to the left to give him better access to her tensed up neck. Bodhi chuckles and takes the hint, sliding his hand up her proffered shoulder, concentrating his attention on the spot of hardened muscles.

"This close to my PhD? Bit late to pull a career one-eighty."

"Not to mention Dad would have your head," Jyn adds. "Or mine... But I swear it would be worth it, your hands are magical."

"Oh really?" He murmurs as he moves a bit further down front, slipping his fingers under the hem of her shirt, fingertips teasingly dipping over Jyn's collarbone.

She groans. " _Really._ "

He brings his face close to her ear, whispering, lips barely brushing over her skin. "Better now?"

"Hmm yes… Very."

Jyn turns around, grinning and straddling his lap. She moves her face towards his, eyes half lidded.

For a heartbeat Bodhi just looks at her. The beautiful face, the plush lips and smooth skin, a single strand of hair hanging over her cheek. He brushes it away while he angles his head, moving in for the kiss.

She meets his lips easily, wrapping her hands around Bodhi's neck, fingers playfully tangling in his hair. A small moan escapes Bodhi's throat as he opens his mouth to her, and he brings her hands to her waist, holding on while their mouths move together.

Exhaustion from the past week is the only thing that keeps things from getting more heated. They sink down onto the couch together, trading slow, comfortable kisses, while Kay moves out to the other end of the couch, in his eyes the most disdainful look a dog can have.

Sighing, Jyn snuggles up against his chest. "Shame I'm so tired."

"Though this isn't bad either." Bodhi wiggles on the couch a little, resting his head on the arm rest and taking a deep breath. With Jyn warm against him, he feels his own tiredness catching up with him.

They kept talking for a bit longer, about this and that, Jyn lazily stroking her fingers over his arm. At some point they must have dozed off, because the credits have long since rolled by the time Bodhi opens his eyes again, having heard a noise.

He hears a bunch of keys jingling and the lock turning before it opens with a low click. It makes Kay jerk up from his apparent slumber. Kay raises his head, ears perked up and turned toward the hallway, tail starting to wag, as he waits for the man that belongs to the footsteps to come into the living room.

"I see you kept my seat warm, Kay," Cassian says, and without complaint, Kay moves over to let him sit down next to Jyn. She yawns and Bodhi rubs the sleep from his eyes. Cassian leans forward and picks up the DVD cases on the coffee table. His eyes light up. "Hey, you got Star Wars."

He seems delighted.

Jyn… not so much.

"Don't even think about it." She snatches it from his fingers, then gives Bodhi a mock-stern look. "See what you did? How are we supposed to survive the weekend now without him wanting to watch it?"

"Easy," Cassian says with a shrug of his shoulders. "We'll watch it and I'll make it up to you. We have all weekend." He waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Jyn pretends to be stubborn, turning her head away from him. But Cassian knows how to get her on board. He kisses her neck until she turns around, grinning and unable to keep up the her facade. "Sweet talker… Keep that up and I might just consider it."

Bodhi snorts. "You're both horrible. You're lucky I love you."

"Who's horrible, eh?" They both look at him, exaggerated offense on their faces. Then they lean in to kiss him, Cassian his left cheek, Jyn his right. It's a little silly, Bodhi thinks, but at the same time, he can't keep the wide grin off his face. He loves these two dorks, he really does. With all his heart.

" _You_ are." He laughs, before pulling back and picking up the Star Wars DVD case. He waves it and winks at Jyn and Cassian. "What do you say? Start the movie, then?"

 


End file.
